barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Yankee Doodle Mouse
'''The Yankee Doodle Mouse '''is the 24th episode of "Barney & Friends" it is a semi-remake of "Carnival Of Numbers" Plot Barney need a Little Help with Tom Cat and his friend Jerry Mouse but They never Told me About the 4th of July! Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Kim * Keesha * Kristen * Jill * Robert * Jeff * Danny * Curtis * Emily * Chip * Linda * * * * Hannah * Stephen * Kelly * * Tina * Luci * Sean Abel * * * * * * * Miss Etta Kette * Scooter McNutty * Songs # Barney Theme Song # It's a Great Day # The Noble Duke of York # Why? # Yankee Doodle # Animals on Parade # The Clapping Song # Baby Bop's Ballet Class (from Come on Over to Barney's House) # When The Circus Comes to Town # Anything You Can Do # Kooky Critters # The Star Spangled Banner # This Is America # Turkey in the Straw # I'm Glad I Have a Brother # My Country Tis Of Thee # Bozark Paradin # She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain (Instrumental) # I Love You Trivia * Kim wears the same clothes from Let's Build Together. And a long hair. * Keesha wears the same clothes from Play Ball. And a half long hair. * Kristen wears the same clothes from A Very Special Mouse. And a pony tail. * Jill wears the same clothes from Count Me In!. And a little long hair. * Robert wears the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. And a short hair. * Jeff wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a short hair. * Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. * Emily wears the same clothes from Safety First!. And a pony tail. * Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. * Curits wears the same clothes from Tree-Mendous Trees. And a short hair. * Linda wears the same clothes from Sing and Dance with Barney. And a little long hair. * Ashley wear the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a long hair. * Alissa wear the same clothes from Twice Is Nice!. And a pony tail. * * Hannah wears the same clothes from All Mixed Up. And a two hair-styles. * Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. * Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a little long hair. * * Tina wears the same clothes from Campfire Sing-Along. And a two ponytail hairstyle. * Luci wears the same clothes from Practice Makes Music. And a long hair. * Sean Abel wears the same 2016-2017 Iceland Home Errea Football t shirt with a whistle on his neck, and the same long pants with a belt and the blue's clues digital wrist watch with his arm. And a short hair. * * * * * * * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Storytime with Barney (2002)". * * * Tina is the fourth child to leave the classroom, and she turns off the lights. * At the end of the Barney doll with the American Flag. * On March 22, 2013. there's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights. The second one is Barney doll with the American Flag. * This group (Keesha, Chip, Jeff and Hannah) also appeared in Howdy, Friends!. * The Season 6 Barney doll is the same from "Ready, Set, Go!". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "A Little' Mother Goose". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "You Are Special". * The same Season 4-6 BJ voice was the same from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day!". * The BJ costume used in this episode was also seen in "You've Got To Have Art!". * The same Season 6 Baby Bop voice was the same from "You Can Do It!". * The same Season 10-6 Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Dancing!". * The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "You Can Be Anything". * During "I Love You", Kim, Chip, Kelly, Robert, Curtis, Emily, Stephen, Junior, Linda, Kristen and Jeff are in Barney's right, while Tina, Keesha, , , Hannah, , Jill, Danny and Sean Abel are on Barney's left. Luci at the chair. Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation